


We only need each other - We only want each other

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Kamen Rider Gaim (smut) prompts/requests I'm filling. Some are drabble length, others are ficlet or even full fic length. My muse isn't very consistent.</p><p>Feel free to request something in the comments (kink/ship whatever) if you want and I'll try to whip something up.</p><p> </p><p>- Requests are still open but please go to "Sinful, Sinister, Sweet" for future requests, I am closing this one. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Takatora/Mitsuzane

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: squick me - incest (brother/brother), bonding, troubles

Takatora was getting dressed again after a quick shower. He had gotten home late after his tour of the city - the first time he’d seen it, seen all the damage and destruction from up close after getting discharged from the hospital. There was a lot of work waiting for him. A lot of things he needed to fix, ties he needed to mend.

A pair of warm hands stopped his as he was about to button his pyjama shirt. They pulled the fabric back down so it slid off his shoulders and pooled around his elbows instead.

Warm lips pressed themselves against his skin, gently and carefully caressed the large, ugly scar they found there between his collarbone and shoulder. Slender arms came around his waist to wrap him into a loose embrace and another body was pressed against his back. He could feel that the other was naked - or at least shirtless.

Closing his eyes, Takatora suppressed a shiver. This was something else he needed to fix, another tie, another bond he needed to mend. Something, no, someone he needed to take care of. Probably before he took care of everything and everyone else. This had priority. This was the reason why he had come back in the first place.

He hadn’t come back to save the world. He hadn’t come back to rebuild Zawame.

He’d come back for…

“Mitsuzane, what are you doing?” He asked, despite knowing very well what the other was doing. The hands splayed across his abdomen and the lips on his skin didn’t leave much for the imagination. And yet he couldn’t help but ask.

“I need you, nii-san.” Mitsuzane’s voice was quiet but Takatora had no trouble hearing it.

Turning around in the other’s arms, Takatora let his pyjama top drop onto the ground. He cupped his brother’s cheek with one of his hands and stroked Mitsuzane’s cheek with his thumb gently. Takatora wanted to say so many things to the other. He should say so many things to the other right now but nothing came out. Nothing but a soft “Mitsuzane”.

His brother didn’t seem as indecisive and grabbed two fistfuls of Takatora’s hair to yank him down and crush their lips together.

The kiss was just shy of being demanding, rather than that it was willing and coaxing Takatora into action. Mitsuzane was inviting him, asking him, maybe even begging. And before he knew it, Takatora gave in.

People had always told him that he was too soft when it came to Mitsuzane. That his younger brother was his weakness and that this would be his doom. Well, they had been right and yet wrong at the same time. Just like Mitsuzane had been and still was Takatora’s reason to live and had been his reason to die.

Placing his hands onto Mitsuzane’s shoulders, Takatora pushed the other down onto his bed.

Once Mitsuzane’s back hit the mattress, Takatora climbed on top of him and continued where they had left off.

He wanted this, Takatora thought when he sucked on Mitsuzane’s lower lip and drew a soft whimper from his brother. He wanted this just as much as the other. He kissed a trail down Mitsuzane’s jaw and neck, lingered at a spot just below the ear.

This was the real reason behind everything. Takatora himself wanted it.

Just like he had wanted Mitsuzane to pursue a good education. Just like he had wanted the other to somehow rebel against him and by doing so, to grow. He had wanted Mitsuzane to become a respectable man, someone who could fight his own battles and not merely be the younger brother to forever remain in Takatora’s shadow.

He had wanted that ever since Mitsuzane had been left in his care. He had wanted to give the other the attention and possibilities that their parents had never given Mitsuzane.

Takatora had wanted to be a good example but he had failed. And Mitsuzane had gone spiraled down the wrong path. Just like Takatora had.

They had both been left to pick up the pieces, to fix themselves again after crashing and burning. Takatora had lost Mitsuzane once, he wasn’t going to lose him again. And he would prevent his brother from losing any more people he cared about as well. This time, he would be a better example. Or at least, he would try. And if he failed again, he would start anew. He wouldn’t give up. That had been the promise he’d made.

“Nii-san,” Mitsuzane’s moan pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the here and now.

A dark red spot decorated Mitsuzane’s pale skin now, where Takatora must have bitten him by accident. Takatora caressed it carefully with one of his fingers, drawing out another soft sound from the younger male.

Nimble fingers tangled themselves in his hair and pulled Takatora back up.

There they were again, those coaxing, inviting kisses; those soft, pliant lips against his own, the mouth that was asking him things without uttering a word.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Takatora lost himself in the sensations. The simple action seemed to edge Mitsuzane on, encourage him to push forward for more. His tongue was sliding against Takatora’s with more purpose now.

Breaking away, Takatora opened his eyes again and took a moment to breathe, to take in the sight in front of him. Mitsuzane’s jet black hair was spread out around him, a stark contrast to the light pillows and his cheeks were flushed with heat. He was equally breathless and his dark brown eyes were staring up into Takatora’s own and in them Takatora could see the want and need that he felt.

“Please.”

One word was enough to break the last barrier. There was no going back now, there was no stopping this now. They both knew that.

Getting rid of all of the remaining clothes he was wearing, Takatora moved to grab the towel he’d tossed over his chair earlier as well as something from inside the bedside drawer.

Mitsuzane lifted his hips so Takatora could slide the towel underneath.

Takatora slicked his fingers with the lube and looked at them intently for a moment, caught up in another memory. This had been a present from Ryoma. One given in jest or maybe in earnest, Takatora couldn’t be sure when it came to the other.

 

_‘Helheim Fruit Flavour. It will turn you into a real monster in bed. I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Don’t look at me like that. It’s plain old pineapple.’_

_‘Why are you giving me this? What makes you think I’d ever have some use for it?’_

_‘Tsk, Takatora! You can’t fool me. I have all the data on you.’_

 

Well, he hadn’t disagreed with Ryoma straight out and hadn’t said anything against it. Maybe because somewhere deep down, Takatora had known that the other was right.

Not just about his preferences but also the other part. Takatora thought that the monster part wasn’t so far fetched really. He had to be a monster to be doing what he was doing right now. To be doing what he was about to do. To sully the body of his own kin.

His eyes followed the movements of Mitsuzane’s graceful form when he pushed a finger inside his brother and the other’s body arched up in response. Long fingers dug themselves into the pillows next to his head. The grip tightened ever so slightly when Takatora moved his finger inside of Mitsuzane, pulled it out and pushed it back in again.

Breathy moans and whimpers mixed with the occasional soft plea of “nii-san, more” when Takatora increased the number of digits from one to two.

Even a man with Takatora’s patience and restraint couldn’t bear listening to something like that for long and be unaffected by it. His cock was hard and throbbing, begging for attention. Attention that Takatora had denied himself until now.

He let out a soft sound of pleasure, somewhere between a hiss and a sigh, when he pulled his fingers out from inside Mitsuzane and wrapped them around himself, stroking and slicking. Takatora felt Mitsuzane’s eyes on him, caught his brother swallowing hard before licking his lips from the corner of his eye. He wouldn’t let him wait for long.

Wiping his fingers, he crawled up to hover over Mitsuzane again. Without a word, he pulled his brother’s hands away from the pillow and laced his fingers together with Mitsuzane’s.

His lips and mouth muffled the other’s sounds as he pushed the tip of his cock inside slowly.

Mitsuzane accidentally bit Takatora’s lip harder than he probably wanted to, drawing a bit of blood. He drew back instantly. “I’m so-”

“Shh.” Takatora silenced Mitsuzane again and then shook his head to say he was okay.

For a moment, Mitsuzane looked like he wanted to protest but then gave up on it. Instead he leaned in to lick at the small cut, sucked on it gently until it closed again.

With Mitsuzane otherwise occupied, Takatora used the moment to rock his hips forward again and push in deeper. His brother’s tight heat engulfed him, accepted him readily after the earlier preparation. Sighing softly, he gave his brother and himself another moment to adjust before he repeated the action.

Once he was buried inside Mitsuzane completely, Takatora needed a moment to sort himself out again before he continued. They continued.

Letting go of Mitsuzane’s hands, he planted his hands firmly onto the mattress for better leverage and support. His body wasn’t quite back to what it used to be, so he wasn’t going to take too many risks.

When they were free to move, Mitsuzane’s arms came around Takatora and his brother pulled himself even closer. He could feel Mitsuzane’s breath hot on his skin. And another part of Mitsuzane against his abdomen. A part that probably deserved some attention. But maybe later. Since Mitsuzane hadn’t taken things into his own hands yet - literally - Takatora decided he could focus on something else first.

Lips and teeth closing in on the pulse point on his neck got Takatora going again. 

He moved his hips slowly at first but gradually increased the pace. His brother’s legs wrapped themselves around him - tight enough to pull but not tight enough to aggravate any of his injuries or cause discomfort. Although Takatora doubted that he would have felt any pain or discomfort with all the endorphins coursing through his bloodstream right now.

“Mitsuzane,” he sighed his brother’s name softly, followed by a soft groan when the other tightened around him in response.

A gentle hand caressed his cheek, traced an almost invisible scar there before pulling him towards a waiting pair of lips once more. The kiss was interrupted by gasps and moans every so often, growing more erratic with every thrust of Takatora’s hips. In the end if felt more like they were haphazardly licking at each other than kissing.

The soft tremor of Mitsuzane’s body was Takatora’s sign that the other was close now. That he shouldn’t draw things out too much longer. Not that he felt he could really.

Shifting slightly to support himself on one arm only, Takatora reached down between them to wrap his fingers around Mitsuzane’s cock and stroked it. The moment his fingers closed around it Mitsuzane threw his head back and mewled softly while his fingernails dug into Takatora’s back. He hissed softly at the sudden, sharp pain but it was gone before it could register properly, dissolving in the feelings of pleasure.

Or maybe it had mixed with them. Takatora wouldn’t go as far as to say that he enjoyed the pain but he’d certainly come to appreciate it a little bit. Pain was proof that you were alive. That you could still feel. That you were human.

Shifting his weight forward more, Takatora changed the angle of his thrusts and was rewarded by a strangled moan from Mitsuzane.

When his brother kissed him again, it seemed as if the other was sharing the newfound feeling of pleasure with Takatora. The kiss was almost electrifying and sent hot and cold shivers down his spine, through his entire body.

Takatora knew that neither of them would last much longer like this.

For a brief moment, Takatora considered pulling out of Mitsuzane before it was too late but it occurred to him that at this point, there really was no use thinking about not wanting to taint his brother any further. It was too late for that. Far too late. So those thoughts went out of the window again quickly.

Especially because Mitsuzane chose that moment to contract around him suddenly. His younger brother seemed to have reached his limit.

Unable to pull his eyes away, Takatora watched. He watched a multitude of emotions flicker across Mitsuzane’s face as his orgasm washed over him. The expression on Mitsuzane’s face was one of pure bliss. It was the expression of someone who was, albeit just for a brief moment, completely at peace. Takatora hoped he would be able to bring that expression back onto his brother’s face outside of the bedroom as well. One day.

A hand reached up to caress his cheek again. It was trembling a little with the aftershocks of the orgasm still. Takatora leaned into it instinctively.

Mitsuzane tried to form words a few times and failed, his breathing still not back under his control. After a few attempts, he finally managed a breathy, “You can come, too” followed by an even softer, “Takatora-niisan.” The words were the last push Takatora had needed and he reached his climax with a low, guttural growl.

How long had it been since Mitsuzane had addressed him like that? How long since the other had used his name? Way too long.

Takatora was careful not to crush his brother underneath him when his arms gave out slightly. He pulled out of Mitsuzane and rolled onto his side before letting himself fall onto the mattress with a soft grunt. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the little aftershocks of his orgasm.

Once the little shivers had dissipated, Takatora opened his eyes again to find himself looking straight into Mitsuzane’s. He smiled. And received a small smile in return.

Using the towel, Takatora cleaned them to the best of his abilities. After he had discarded the dirty cloth, Takatora made a grab for the blanket. Mitsuzane seemed unsure of whether to stay or not, so Takatora wrapped his arm around his brother’s midriff and pulled him close, spooning him with his slightly larger body. “Stay. Please.”

Mitsuzane made no move to object. His body relaxed and soon went completely slack as he drifted off. Takatora followed soon, falling asleep without much trouble for once.


	2. Kaito/Kouta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: sex pollen, voyeurism
> 
> Surprise extra pairing at the end.

Kouta groaned softly when Kaito rocked up against him. He didn’t even make an effort to be quiet - he doubted anyone would hear them here, somewhere in the middle of Helheim - but most of the sound was swallowed by the other’s lips on his anyway.

Kissing Kaito felt like fire. It felt like a battle, all heat and power. It was a struggle to keep up, it took effort to take control. Kouta liked it. He liked to work for things, to earn them, to win with his own power. He liked the way he and Kaito moved together, the way they were pressed close, the way their hands were impatiently tearing off their clothes. 

At least right now. Although really, he seemed to like everything right now. Everything Kaito did. How the other was making him feel. And how he was making the other feel. If the sounds Kaito was making were any indication.

They broke away from each other and Kouta moaned shamelessly when he felt the other’s hot mouth, lips and tongue on his neck instead.

“Fuck, Kaito!”

No, that hadn’t come out quite right. So Kouta tried again.

“Fuck me, Kaito.”

His fingers finally managed to undo all of the buttons on Kaito’s shirt and Kouta tossed it aside to join Kaito’s coat and vest as well as Kouta’s own vest and shirt.

A small cloud of glittery yellow and pink dust was whirled up when the shirt hit the ground.

The same almost sickeningly sweet dust that had covered Kaito and Kouta a few moments ago. The dust Kaito was licking off Kouta’s skin right now.

“Are you sure you can take it, Kazuraba?” Kaito asked darkly. “Can you handle me?”

“Damn well I can. Let me prove it to you. Bring it on!” Kouta growled and threaded his fingers into Kaito’s hair to pull him into yet another fierce and passionate kiss. At the same time Kouta rocked his hips down against Kaito’s, making them both groan as their cocks rubbed against each other through their pants.

Those needed to go. Now.

Kouta practically jumped up and started to undo his belt and jeans. is eyes briefly flickered over to where Kaito was stepping out of his slacks, which had effortlessly glided onto the floor the moment he’d unbuttoned and unzipped them. Kouta had missed how the other had gotten rid of his underwear. Kaito was openly leering at Kouta now.

“Need help, Kazuraba?”

He was about to protest but his words got stuck in his throat when Kaito unceremoniously shoved a hand down his jeans and briefs to fist his cock. His legs threatened to give in but a tree behind him kept Kouta from falling. As did his arms, which had wrapped themselves around Kaito’s lean, muscular body.

“Keep going.” He whispered and then reached down with one of his own hands to wrap his fingers around Kaito’s half-hard cock as well, giving it a few tentative strokes.

The growl Kaito made in response reverberated through Kouta’s body and went straight down to his groin. It encouraged Kouta to pump Kaito with a little bit more vigour.

Just jerking each other off wasn’t enough though. Kouta managed to wiggle out of the rest of his clothes somehow and threw Kaito a meaningful look. He didn’t need words to convey what he wanted to say. The lust, the desire, the want, the _need_ had taken over his whole being right now. Nothing else was on his mind.

Kaito bit down on Kouta’s collarbone, almost defiantly, as if telling him not to order him around but then complied nonetheless. The other had braced himself against the tree behind Kouta with his free hand, grabbing some moss or leaves or whatever that was growing on it. When he pulled his hand away again now, something thick and slippery was coating his fingers. He looked at it for a moment and smirked.

“This will do nicely.”

“For wha- _ooh_!” Kouta threw his head back when Kaito suddenly hoisted one of his legs up and proceeded to push a finger inside him.

“That.” Kaito deadpanned. He pulled his finger out again, almost all the way, and pushed it back it back in, deeper this time and repeated the motion again and again before adding a second finger and the same cycle started anew.

Kouta focused his energy on keeping himself upright, keeping himself pressed closely against the other. As closely as possible. Kaito pushing him into the tree behind him helped with that somewhat.

He whined softly when Kaito pulled his fingers out again but the other didn’t leave him a lot of time to mourn the loss. The fingers were soon replaced by Kaito’s hot, throbbing cock.

“Fuck, you’re tight, Kazuraba.”

His attempts to say something in return either failed or ended up coming out as moans but then Kouta got himself under control again. At least enough to talk. It was getting difficult to think and not just feel, not just succumb to the heat and the pleasure. “You know, Kazuraba is a mouthful. So how about you stop calling me that?”

“I call you whatever I want, Kazuraba...Kouta.”

When the other said his name like that, voice deep and dripping with lust, Kouta had to keep himself from coming right then and there and embarrassing the hell out of himself. But shit, that sounded so good. Maybe it was a good idea that the other didn’t call him that on a regular basis. Kouta wouldn’t have enough willpower to keep himself in check all the time.

Both of Kouta’s legs wrapped themselves around Kaito now and all other attempts at talking went to hell. Words were unnecessary now. Everything that didn’t feel good was unimportant. Everyone who wasn’t Kaito did not exist. The world narrowed down to the two of them and their bodies.

Kaito wasn’t so much rough as he was thorough. His thrusts were strong, well aimed and purposeful. It was driving Kouta crazy. Crazy in a good way. A very good way. 

Kouta tried to move against the other, using his weight for leverage and taking advantage of their positions. 

They came hard and fast, their senses overloading with pleasure.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Kouta knew that there had been something unnatural about the whole thing but he was too far gone now to think about it.

When their strength left them, Kaito and Kouta collapsed onto a bed of vines, completely spent and barely conscious anymore. More vines crept over them and covered them like a blanket. Kouta didn’t have the brainpower to think about the strange behaviour of the plants. He tried to make a mental note of it but slipped off into darkness soon.

 

~*~

 

Ryoma had been checking the recordings of the Helheim surveillance system as he usually did when he stumbled across a particularly interesting video, which he deleted from the main servers immediately and filed away in his private database. 

Leaning back on his chair, Ryoma smirked. He was getting some nice data out of this. Up until now he hadn’t really been able to examine this particular trait of the Helheim plant properly. At least, its effect on humans. He had tried with a couple of his lab rats in secret. 

The effects of the fruit were something almost everyone knew about by now but nobody had paid particular interest to the flowers. They hadn’t been classified as dangerous after all.

Although Ryoma wasn’t sure he completely agreed with that.

Especially now, after watching the footage.

Then again, ‘dangerous’ probably depended on how one defined that term. It was open for interpretation after all. And everything could be interpreted in several ways.

Once the data had been properly recorded and analysed, Ryoma walked over to one of his test tubes and plucked one of the Helheim flowers off one of the vines snaking around inside of its semi-secure glass prison. 

He twirled the delicate looking blossom between his fingers with a smile. The smile turned into a grin when he heard the door to the lab open and close again.

“What is it, Ryoma? You said you wanted to show me something.” Takatora walked in.

Rising from his chair, Ryoma did a little turn as he passed Takatora and flipped the lock of the door before turning back around. “I did. It’s really interesting.” He lifted the flower and then blew a small cloud of the pollen right into Takatora’s face. The other coughed - getting some of the pollen onto Ryoma as well.

“What is this?”

“You should feel it very soon.” Ryoma grinned and flicked the flower aside. He sure was.


	3. Ouren/Takatora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [GokaiChange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GokaiChange)
> 
> Felt inspired, so here you go. Ouren/Takatora - prompt: body worship

The hands sliding down his body were calloused and rough. In a stark contrast, their touch was gentle and more than appreciative. They were caressing him like he was a most precious object, something incredibly valuable, something that drew a reverent gaze towards it, something that deserved the utmost admiration.

And as if to properly worship him, the other got down onto his knees in front of his chair.

Takatora let his head fall back against the high backrest when a pair of lips wrapped itself around his cock and a tongue swirled around the tip.

The bangle on the other’s ear jangled softly as he bobbed his head up and down, taking in more and more of Takatora’s cock with every move. One of the hands had moved to rub at the base, to massage the places the mouth couldn’t reach.

Closing his eyes, Takatora let out a soft pleased sigh. The mercenary turned patissier was setting a good pace - not too slow and not too fast, just right to lean back and enjoy and not frustrating at all. The man had certainly learned how to do this just as well as he had learned how to fight, survive and make cake.

When Takatora felt him reach his climax, he shuddered slightly and spilled his come down the other’s throat. Not a single drop escaped and the other even went as far as to lick him clean afterwards before letting his cock slip out again with a wet pop.

“Did that please you, my dear Melon?” Oren purred.

Takatora put his clothes back in order. “I’d say it lived up to my standards.”


	4. Kaito/Kouta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Kink: Breathplay
> 
> First time writing this, so it's a bit experimental.
> 
> This was inspired by the picture Sano Gaku posted on his blog where he had strangulation marks on his neck. You can find it [HERE](https://41.media.tumblr.com/37265c22d00a1afab6529a97bfcabf88/tumblr_o1pn9zoabp1ubz3bzo3_400.jpg)

Kaito’s hand closed around his neck slowly. Kouta could feel the pressure, could feel the digits closing off his air supply little by little. And yet he didn’t do anything to push the other away, to stop Kaito. The sense of power the other radiated right now was sending sparks down Kouta’s spine. Kaito’s intense, dark eyes boring into his own kept him fixed in place.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe but Kouta still didn’t move or protest. He wasn’t going to give in so easily, wasn’t going to give Kaito the satisfaction of ‘winning’ just yet. He gasped for air softly and it came out as half-gasp and half-moan.

The lack of oxygen was making him feel lightheaded and it narrowed his perception of things down to a bare minimum. He was feeling hyper aware of his body. It fed into the pleasure he was feeling from his own hand on his cock, Kaito’s steady thrusts into him and the other’s hands around his neck.

Kouta knew Kaito was getting off on this display of power that with each contraction of muscles that made his hands tighten around Kouta’s neck, the leader of Team Baron was getting closer and closer to the edge himself. The other liked to dominate, to be in control. And Kouta, Kouta sometimes liked to do things that might be considered dangerous just for the thrill of doing them. Like trusting Kaito.

When the other’s hands let go, Kouta gasped and sucked in a deep breath. The moment he did so, he felt himself coming, spilling himself all over his own and Kaito’s abdomen. His orgasm rushed through him in the same way the air did, which was finally free to flood his lungs once more. The sensation was unlike anything he’d experienced before and the aftershocks of his orgasm took a lot longer to subside than they usually did.

 

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he had registered Kaito following suit, felt the other’s hot come inside of him but it had merely been a nice side-effect.

When Kouta could think more or less straight again, he turned his head when he felt fingers on his neck once more. This time they weren’t squeezing but caressing though. Caressing something that Kouta couldn’t see but he had an inkling as to what it might be.

“I dare you to walk around with this openly. To show the world who you belong to, Kazuraba Kouta.” Kaito’s low voice murmured into his ear.

“Watch me.” Kouta smirked, rising up to the challenge.


	5. Hase/Jonouchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Kink: "Baby, join me in death"
> 
> Or: these boys are nuts and I fail at writing happy stuff about them apparently.

Jonouchi placed the slice of cake in front of Peco, who started to poke at it listlessly. “I know this can’t fix things but I hope it’ll make things a little easier to bear at least.” He told the other and then moved back to the kitchen.

He did glance back at the male at the table again though and sure enough, Peco was eating now. Eating and crying.

Taking off his glasses, Jonouchi rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew what the other must feel like. Or at the very least, he understood. Losing someone was hard. Losing someone you love was even harder, almost unbearable. Coping with the loss was a struggle every single day. Jonouchi told himself to never give up again and again but it was getting harder and harder to follow his own advice.

When work was over, Jonouchi took a shower and snuck into Oren’s ridiculous beauty tub for a soak before he left the cafe. He didn’t feel like going home yet. So he wandered. He didn’t have any place in mind in particular, just let his feet carry him wherever they wanted. So he walked past the old stage - people were packing up for the night, it looked like it had been another good day of performances. Next, he made his way past Drupers. Bando-san, in the process of putting the sign away for the night, greeted him when he walked by.

His feet then carried him deeper into the city, towards the central square, the fountain. The lights flickered on around him, providing much needed illumination with the sun disappearing behind the horizon. Jonouchi walked straight past the fountain to the pillars and stopped. This is where it had happened. He had heard it from Takatora when they had had the time to sit down and talk about things a little more. This had been where-

There had been some movement just behind the pillar in front of him. And he could have sworn that he had seen…

Jonouchi blinked. Was his mind playing tricks on him? That shock of wild black hair, the jacket and those strong arms. It couldn’t be. He shook his head and yet his feet were moving. When he looked behind the pillar, nobody was there. Well, as expected.

“Looking for me, Jonouchi?” Someone asked from behind him.

He froze on his spot. No. No. His mind was definitely playing tricks on him. Or someone was playing a prank on him. There was no way that he had just heard that voice.

“What am I even thinking?” He laughed almost hysterically.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and someone spoke close, oh so close, to his ear. “I don’t know. I never did, really. So you tell me? But please explain, okay? You know your thoughts are always too complicated for me.”

Hands trembling, Jonouchi reached up and touched the arms. They were warm and strong, just like he remembered them.

“Hase-chan?” He couldn’t turn around yet. Jonouchi was afraid that if he did, the other would disappear again, would turn out to be just a figment of his imagination after all.

“The one and only.” The arms disappeared for a brief moment but then a pair of equally strong hands grabbed Jonouchi’s shoulders and turned him around. And there it was, that familiar face, the face he’d been missing so much. The face that had haunted his dreams ever since the day he had...he had betrayed the other and left him to die.

“Woah, what, why are you crying Jonouchi?” Hase raised an eyebrow. “Ah man, you know I’m bad with this kind of stuff.” The other almost frantically tried to wipe his tears away with his thumb but of course the more tears he got rid of, the more kept falling. “Oi.”

“That’s not how you do it, idiot.” Jonouchi laughed softly and then buried his face in Hase’s shirt, letting his tears soak into the fabric.

Once thing about Hase had been how he had always smelled good. No matter what. The other’s scent reminded Jonouchi of a forest. A wind tousled forest by the coast, unyielding and strong. And yet somehow calm and comforting.

“I told you I’m no good with these things.” Hase muttered and then rested a hand on Jonouchi’s head, rubbing and scrunching gently, maybe somewhat awkwardly. His body had gone a little stiff. “I’ve never seen you do this before, Jonouchi. You always said you weren’t someone for emotions. Are the girls rubbing off on you?”

“They have nothing to do with it. Besides, I left the team long ago.” Which hadn’t stopped him from checking on how many members of Invitto had made it through, how many of them had returned and how many hadn’t.

He had also done a brief headcount of Raid Wild next to them. Out of habit, he’d told himself. He’d noted that there wasn’t much left of the old teams.

Wiping his tears away and shaking off the troubling emotions again, Jonouchi looked up at Hase. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I wanted to be with you. Is that so wrong?” Hase looked like he was pouting a little.

Frowning, Jonouchi asked, “Did you forget about what ha-”

Hase silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips. “Take me home, Jonouchi? You haven’t done that in a while. And I bet you don’t want to return to a quiet, empty apartment. You hate being alone. So, I’m going to keep you company.”

“Come along then.” Jonouchi gave in and Hase grinned at him happily.

Taking Hase home with him was nothing new actually. It had happened before. Back when they had formed their alliance, their partnership. It had been nothing but that really, or at least, it was supposed to be no more than that. Of course life always had other plans. And one night, when neither of them had been completely sober, things had gone down a slightly different path at Jonouchi’s apartment.

Both of them had agreed to forget about it or at least not to talk about it again the next day and with things heating up on the ‘battlefield’ the memory had been pushed to the furthest corner of their minds but now Jonouchi found it resurfacing.

And he doubted that he was alone with that.

“Hase-chan, what are you-” the back of Jonouchi’s legs hit his bed and he fell back onto the mattress. Hase followed suit and loomed over him with a grin.

The other snatched the glasses from his nose and placed them onto the bedside table. Then Hase gently caressed his cheek before he leaned down to talk to Jonouchi softly. “I hope you’re okay with doing this as we go because I can tell you that I have absolutely no plan. You’re free to throw in suggestions, though.”

“You got this far already without a plan? And now you’re admitting that you have none. Hase-chan, you never change. I guess that’s amazing in its own way.” Jonouchi laughed and lifted his arms to wrap them around Hase’s shoulders this time. “Guess I’ll help you.” He pulled the other down and their lips met.

The kiss sent a jolt through Jonouchi. It set his senses on fire. His body remembered this, his body remembered Hase. Maybe even better than his memory had retained the other.

It should have been strange, how well Hase’s body fit against his own, or was it Jonouchi’s body that fit against Hase’s? Maybe it was because they were so different from each other - almost complete opposites. Like different poles of a magnet, they attracted each other, drew one another closer.

“Complete me, Hase-chan.” Under normal circumstances Jonouchi would have probably tossed himself off his balcony for saying something so cheesy but these weren’t normal circumstances at all. He blamed it on his hormones clouding his brain.

“That makes no sense.” Hase replied but then contemplated Jonouchi’s words for another second. “Or maybe it does.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Jonouchi sighed. “Just do something.”

“Yes’sir!” Hase stuck out his tongue and then leaned down for another kiss. It turned out to be a distraction. Hase’s real aim was to get rid of their clothes. Jonouchi didn’t even notice until he suddenly felt Hase’s bare skin against his own.

The other started to wander with his lips them, let them stray from Jonouchi’s own down his jawline and neck to his collarbone and further still.

Hase’s lips seemed to caress every single patch of skin on his body. While Jonouchi felt flattered and appreciated, there was also a touch of embarrassment. He felt exposed. And that usually meant that he was vulnerable. So his body moved on its own, tried to defend itself instinctively

Even when Jonouchi rolled onto his side a little reflexively, Hase didn’t stop.

“You’ve been training, huh?” Hase noted in passing. “You’re more muscular here.” He ran his fingers down one of Jonouchi’s arms. “And here.” His lips pressed against a spot between Jonouchi’s shoulder blades.

“So what?” Jonouchi tried to flip it off but his voice betrayed him. It was shaking slightly as he tried not to whimper softly when Hase’s wandering fingers went further down. His body went from protective to pleased in a matter of moments. Hase sure knew how to push his buttons. “I learned to fight for myself. More or less.” Because you were no longer there. Because I pushed you away. Jonouchi didn’t say that last part out loud of course.

“Looks good on you.” Hase shrugged. “Feels good, too.” He chuckled softly. “Muscles from fighting feel different from the ones you get from dancing, you know?”

Leave it to Hase to have this kind of knowledge. Jonouchi laughed softly. “Thanks, I guess.”

He rolled over to lie on his stomach and hugged his pillow when Hase nudged him. The other still wasn’t done exploring his body it seemed. A trail of featherlight kisses down Jonouchi’s spine made him sigh softly. He muffled the sound with the pillow. Not that any of the neighbours would hear - those guys worked the night shift on the construction sites in Zawame so they were always out at night and wouldn’t disturb his sleep, Jonouchi had picked this apartment for a reason - but because the sounds were making his own ears burn. Jonouchi didn’t understand why he was getting so worked up about this.

“You should stop thinking.” Hase advised. “It’ll do you good.”

“Is that why you do it all the time?” Jonouchi couldn’t bite back that remark. It earned him a smack on the butt by Hase that shouldn’t have felt as good as it just had. “Ow!” He turned a bit to look at Hase over his shoulder. Hase stuck his tongue out at him brattily.

Then the other put both of his hands onto Jonouchi’s ass.

“Hase-chan, what are you-?!” Jonouchi’s surprised yelp turned into a strangled moan when his buttcheeks were spread apart slightly and something slippery, wet and warm entered him. It felt weird. But somehow it didn’t feel weird in a bad way. His mind wasn’t so sure about what it wanted to think about this but his body seemed to like it.

While it liked the sensation a lot at first, the feeling of Hase’s tongue inside of him, it became not enough very soon and it started to want more. Need more.

Jonouchi shifted slightly and felt his growing erection rub against his sheets. He could reach down and touch himself. He contemplated that idea for a moment. This contemplation didn’t seem to have gone past Hase unnoticed.

“Go ahead.” He pushed Jonouchi’s hips up a bit. “As long as you do not get too far ahead.”

“Ahead of wh- oh fuck.” Jonouchi gripped the sheets tighter when something slightly thicker but most important longer was pushed into him. Hase’s finger was colder than the other’s tongue had been and slicker. It went in deeper and faster than Hase’s tongue had.

“Mh, this won’t do.” Hase clicked his tongue softly and then grabbed one of Jonouchi’s hands. “Come on. Help me out here. Or well, yourself.” He guided Jonouchi’s hand to his own cock and wrapped their fingers around it to give it a few strokes. “You think you can keep that up for a bit? Just slowly, like this.”

Jonouchi groaned. “You want to drive me crazy. Is that your goal?”

“Maybe.” Hase grinned. “And I’m not quite done yet.” As if on cue, Hase added another finger and moved them in and out of Jonouchi, stretching gently but surely. It should have felt more uncomfortable than it did, probably. Jonouchi was sufficiently distracted by his task of jerking himself off. Admittedly a good move by Hase, he had to admit.

He moaned softly into the pillow again. The prospect of more to come made Jonouchi bite his lip in anticipation and it took some of his self-control to keep his hand’s pace slow.

Hase took his sweet time but Jonouchi figured that it was out of consideration for him. From what he could see - even without glasses - Hase wasn’t any less excited about this than Jonouchi was. He was surprised the other was managing to keep himself in check for so long. He’d figured Hase to be a lot more impatient and brash.

Was that all his doing?

When he thought back at their time together, it occurred to him that Hase had always looked out for him, had seen to it that he was out of harm’s way mostly.

Suddenly Jonouchi felt heat creep into his cheeks again and his chest tightened a bit.

“Hase-chan.”

“On it.” Hase replied and Jonouchi felt the other’s fingers slide out of him. There were some rustling sounds when the other moved on the bed and then warm hands placed themselves onto Jonouchi’s hips. “You ready?”

Jonouchi jerked his head up and down in a nod. He pulled his hand away from his cock to brace himself. “Ready.”

There was a feeling of slight discomfort at first. Hase wasn’t exactly small but Jonouchi’s body adapted quickly and then it started to gradually feel better.

Once Hase was all the way inside of him, the other wrapped his strong arms around Jonouchi’s waist and hoisted him up, pulling Jonouchi into a sitting position, straddling Hase’s lap. Jonouchi sucked his breath in sharply when he found himself sliding even further onto Hase’s cock like this with the other’s body pressed closely against his own.

Hase nuzzled the back of his neck gently and Jonouchi felt the other’s hot breath on his skin once more and it sent delightful shivers down his spine, straight to his groin. “I hope this is good for you, Jonouchi?”

“No complaints. Keep going.”

Jonouchi’s own hips rocked down at the same time as Hase’s moved up. Now Jonouchi’s sounds mixed with Hase’s own. The other had been rather quiet up until now, so it was nice to hear him as well, to confirm that he was feeling just as much pleasure as Jonouchi was.

He could move freely as Hase’s arms were keeping him in place, so Jonouchi’s hand wandered back to his cock to pump it in time with the movements of their hips. His other hand came to rest on top of one of Hase’s. Somehow that gesture seemed a lot more intimate than everything else they had been doing. He didn’t know why.

Apparently he wasn the only one who thought so. He could feel Hase’s lips quirking up into a smile against his back.

They pushed each other towards a shared orgasm after that, Jonouchi riding down onto Hase’s hips as the other thrust up into him. That was what they were good at, working towards a common goal, something that would be beneficial for both of them.

When the orgasm claimed Jonouchi, he let himself fall back heavily against Hase, who wasn’t far behind him. The arms around Jonouchi’s waist tightened their hold on him and then Hase’s whole body started to shiver and he spilling himself inside of Jonouchi with a soft moan of Jonouchi’s name.

Even when they came down from their heights of pleasure again, they remained still in their positions for a little longer, rode things out until all the endorphins left their system again.

With great care, Hase lifted Jonouchi up and pulled out of him before he laid Jonouchi down onto the mattress gently. Hase himself flopped down heavily soon after like a sack of potatoes falling over. He rolled over to face Jonouchi, lifted a hand to caress his partner’s cheek gently. “That was great.”

It was so very Hase that Jonouchi had to laugh softly. He looked into the other’s face. And stopped when he looked into Hase’s eyes.

“Say Hase-chan,” Jonouchi asked and reached up to touch the other’s cheek gently, “Have your eyes always been red?” He knew the answer was ‘no’, he knew that only Inves and Overlords (or whatever Mai and Kouta had turned into) had red eyes but somehow that didn’t bother him right now.

“Come with me, Jonouchi.” Hase looked back at him and his expression was open and honest, was him, was Hase Ryoji and not something or someone else. “Come with me.” He repeated a bit more determined this time. “That’s why I came today. To pick you up. If you join me, then you won’t be alone anymore. Neither of us will have to be alone anymore. Let’s be together again. Side by side.”

Jonouchi didn’t think about the answer for long. He nodded and leaned his head against Hase’s chest, wrapped his arms around the other for once. “Yes, take me with you, Hase-chan. Let’s be partners again. Properly this time.” This time he wouldn’t leave the other. This time he wouldn’t betray him. This time, they’d stay together.

“Okay.” Hase rested his chin on top of Jonouchi’s head. “Then let’s go.”

 

Ouren walked into the cafe at his usual time only to find it still dark and quiet. Usually someone would be around already at this hour. When his assistant failed to show up to work even after the opening time had passed, Ouren got a bad feeling. 

The feeling intensified when he stepped into the kitchen, walked to the other’s workspace and found Jonouchi’s favourite plate broken on the counter. A most ominous sign. A sad smile played around Ouren’s lips and he took off his hat for a last salute to a fallen comrade. An old habit. “You didn’t even say goodbye, mon petit monsieur acorn.”

 

Elsewhere in the city Takatora and Mitsuzane were stepping out of their car, which had pulled up next to what looked like a whole fleet of police cars. They had been called out by the police in the morning and been asked to come to a place in the city center. 

Considering that they had been requested to look at whatever this was, Takatora suspected something that was related to Helheim and Yggdrasill or possibly the Black Bodhi Tree.

A police officer led them inside a makeshift tent, which had been put up around the ‘crime scene’ to shield it from the public. Inside they saw a sheet covering something or someone on the floor, it was a larger bump.

When the man flipped up the sheet in the middle, Mitsuzane slapped a hand in front of his mouth and Takatora felt his throat go dry.

They were told that the other had been found like this by one of the pillars by the fountain - the body hadn’t been moved because it had been found in this peculiar state. The wilted remnants of Helheim plants were wrapped around the body, protruding from gashes on his chest. An Inves claw injury. Half of a rotten Helheim fruit was lying next to it. The other half had turned into what looked like a pine cone lockseed. A piece of a broken acorn lockseed had also been found by the body.

The lifeless body of Jonouchi Hideyasu.


	6. Takatora/Mitsuzane (& Redyue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Those stupid vine, bonus for Redyue’s sick sense of humor"

When Mitsuzane returned from his latest fight, he found someone else occupying the chair in the office. Someone he hadn’t expected to be there and yet wasn’t surprised to see.

“What are you doing here?” He advanced towards the table, his gaze holding that of the other’s. “What do you think you’re doing here? This place no longer belongs to you. And you no longer belong in this world.” His voice got darker with every word he said as did his expression.

Takatora’s smirked back at him. “I am here because you want me to be.”

“I want you to fucking disappear and leave me alone already!” Mitsuzane went to kick the chair angrily. It hit the wall and swiveled around - empty.

His brother whispered into his ear from behind him instead. “You think you’re in control. You think you’ve beaten me but we both know the truth. The truth is that you can’t do anything without me. You can’t be without me. If I disappear, so do you.”

“Shut up. Shut up!” Mitsuzane shouted and reached for something to throw.

“If you want to prove me wrong, go ahead. Try and dominate me.” Takatora spread his arms invitingly, tauntingly. “I dare you to prove it. With your body.”

Suddenly it was Mitsuzane being thrown, being shoved. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards until his back hit the window front of the office. Head whirling around, he found Takatora pinning him against the cool glass.

“You can’t, Mitsuzane. Can you now?” The low whisper sent shivers down his spine. Hot anger boiled up inside of Mitsuzane but his body wouldn’t move, wouldn’t budge. He couldn’t push the other away. His brother’s breath on his skin made more tremors run through his body. “We both know the truth but you still have to admit it.”

“Never.” He grated out between gritted teeth.

Takatora snorted softly. “Keep trying to tell yourself that. Who knows, if you do it often enough, you might start to believe it, too.” He leaned in closer. “You know you don’t.” His hand closed around Mitsuzane’s necktie and pulled him up. “Because if you did, I wouldn’t be here. And I wouldn’t be able to do this to you.”

Mitsuzane’s eyes widened when the other leaned in to crush their lips together. What was happening? This couldn’t be happening!

More alarm bells should have gone off in Mitsuzane’s head when some of the Helheim plant vines slithered around his wrists and rendered them immobile then but he was still too shocked to move. Takatora was kissing him. It had sent his mind reeling. So much that his body had taken matters into its own hands. Before Mitsuzane realized it, he was kissing his brother back, returning the kiss almost hungrily.

The smirk Takatora gave him when he pulled away made something inside of him twist in a not quite so painful way. Quite the contrary actually.

“You need me, Mitsuzane.”

“I don’t.”

“You want me.”

Why was it so much harder to deny that one? Why wouldn’t the words come out? Mitsuzane wanted to turn away, to move but the vines kept him in place.

“Well then I’ll do what I’ve always done and give you what I want.” Takatora murmured and then he tugged off Mitsuzane’s necktie before ripping open the dress shirt and sending the buttons flying and scattering on the polished marble floor.

Mitsuzane made a choked noise when Takatora touched him, splayed his large hands over his body, wandering from his chest over his abdomen to the waistband of his slacks.

His belt clattered to the ground, followed soon by his slacks and underwear.

The look Takatora was giving him was appreciative in a way that made Mitsuzane avert his eyes. This was wrong. The other shouldn’t look at him like that.

Just like Mitsuzane shouldn’t be moaning and writhing in pleasure while his older brother sucked him off a few moments later. He shouldn’t be feeling pleasure from this. He should feel sick and disgusted. Actually, no. He did feel sick and disgusted. Sick and disgusted at himself. That he was getting off on this. That a part of him wanted this, was enjoying this.

Just when he was about to find his release, another vine wrapped itself around the base of his cock tightly and Mitsuzane made a high pitched whine. “Oh please no, please let me-”

“We’re not quite done yet, Mitsuzane.” Takatora stood up again. His hair was partially covering his face, giving him a slightly menacing look.

Mitsuzane whimpered softly.

The vines around his arms and wrists lifted him up to Takatora’s height effortlessly, leaving his feet dangling above the ground but not for long.

His voice sounded strained when he asked, “What are you going to do to me?” Mitsuzane looked at his brother, who hadn’t moved much ever since he’d gotten back up onto his feet.

“Nothing you wouldn’t want me to do.” Takatora replied simply.

What Mitsuzane wanted turned out to be Takatora fucking him against the cold glass windows. There was no warmth in all of this, no feelings or emotions. It was just physical, nothing more and nothing less.

When the vines released his straining erection, Mitsuzane let the orgasm claim his body and he fell into a state of blissful oblivion for a few moments.

His mind didn’t completely re-emerge from that state, so when the vines lowered him down onto the ground and released him again, he didn’t protest when Takatora grabbed his head and yanked him towards his crotch roughly by the hair.

He opened his mouth and let his brother’s cock slide into his mouth.

It didn’t take long for the other to reach his limit as well. Mitsuzane swallowed as much as he could but the last bit made him cough and he pulled away, wiping the splotches of come which had gotten onto his face away with the back of his hand - by reflex. His mind was already too far gone to really have any control over the situation anymore. Dark edges were starting to tug on his vision, his body was reaching its limit.

“You’re so obedient all of a sudden. Such a rare occurrence.” Takatora crouched down in front of him and licked a stray drop off of Mitsuzane’s cheek, making him whimper softly, almost feebly. “But maybe that’s because your mind is already gone. Go ahead and slip further into that sweet, sweet oblivion. And insanity.”

 

Redyue chuckled darkly when she snuck out of the office again, leaving her little toy passed out cold on the floor. That had been rather amusing and very interesting indeed. Initially, when she had gotten into the young male’s head just now, she had merely wanted to observe a mating ritual between humans, to see how this species reproduced. She had gotten a little more than that.

As expected, her little toy was an interesting one. She’d been right to keep him around.

Mitsuzane had accepted that illusion, that induced hallucination so readily. To be honest, Redyue had been a little surprised and yet not at the choice of Mitsuzane’s partner. One might have expected that ‘Mai’ girl he was always on about for a moment but then, after actually thinking about it, there was really only one obvious choice. Redyue’s hallucinations always had truth in them as they were based on the person’s own subconsciousness - their biggest fears and their darkest desires.

So that hallucination had been mostly Mitsuzane’s own doing. She had merely helped him along a little bit here and there.

Hopefully he wouldn’t break so easily. He was so much fun to play with.


	7. Kaito/Zack/Peco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by "am".

“Yes, Peco, just like that.” Zack moaned shamelessly and threaded his fingers into the shorter male’s hair. He rubbed Peco’s scalp gently, encouraging the other.

Peco hummed and sucked on Zack’s cock more enthusiastically, bobbing his head up and down and hollowing out his cheeks as much as he could. One of his hands rubbed the base of Zack’s erection as Peco was unable to take all of the other in without gagging.

“So good.” Zack praised and smiled down at the other.

The praise seemed to increase Peco’s noise level a bit again.

When Zack felt himself getting close, he tugged on Peco’s hair a bit to warn him. The other rubbed his hip to signal that he’d gotten the hint and that he was okay.

With a soft groan, Zack let his head fall back and came into Peco’s waiting mouth.

Just when Peco let Zack’s cock slip from his lips with a wet pop, the sound of a swishing coat and footsteps approaching them could be heard.

“Care to explain just what exactly you two are doing?” Kaito stopped not too far away from the bed and crossed his arms as he looked at the pair, eyes narrowed dangerously. “In my room.” There was a sharp edge to his voice but it wasn’t quite anger - yet.

Zack grinned lopsidedly as he leaned back far enough to look at Team Baron’s leader. “How about we show you instead of explaining it to you, Kaito?”

Kaito huffed. “You better make this worth my time.”


	8. Ryoma/Takatora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sengoku Ryoma/Kureshima Takatora
> 
> Prompt: Alcohol

Takatora, Ryoma discovers, is a rather interesting drunk.

Ryoma himself wasn’t so fond of alcohol and social gatherings and such were things he avoided. He’d much rather sit in his laboratory and look at his data, work on his projects and work towards reaching his goal of creating a driver that would give birth to a god.

He knew Takatora wasn’t so fond of the gatherings either but unfortunately the other’s position left him with little or no choice in the matter.

Apparently Takatora had been able to escape the latest one early, or else the other wouldn’t be in Ryoma’s lab right now, pinning Ryoma do his chair and kissing him. And not in the ‘drunk dude pressing his lips against yours’ way but actually kissing him, tongue and everything. It had surprised Ryoma to say the least.

And then he had kissed back.

It wasn’t like he was completely new to this. He had experimented with this during his younger days. This was also data to be gathered after all. Data that could become useful later. In situations like the one he found himself in right now.

“What’s gotten you all hot and bothered, Takatora?”

“Stupid people. Even alcohol couldn’t make their conversations bearable.” Takatora mumbled, alcohol induced honesty clearly.

Sighing theatrically Ryoma nodded. “Ah, I know what that feels like. You have my sympathies.” He grinned. “So you came down here to me to have a proper conversation then? Or is there something else you wanted?”

Takatora plucked the glasses off Ryoma’s nose and put them onto the table. He looked down at Ryoma and stated, “You know what I want. And I know that you will give it to me.”

“That so?” Ryoma tried to challenge playfully.

“Yes.” Takatora stated simply. “Because I know you want it, too.”

Yes, that’s what Ryoma wanted indeed. He wanted this strong, dominating Takatora. An absolute leader, who wouldn’t back down until he got what he wanted. And who wouldn’t get what he wanted without Ryoma’s help.

Getting up and thus into Takatora’s face, Ryoma suggested, “How about we go and take a shower? You can wash off the stench of those idiots again. And then we can get comfortable. I have a bed here. That’ll be nicer than the floor or chair or whatever. Otherwise there’s always the sofa in your office, too. Nice and shiny leather, was it?”

“Let’s go.” Takatora led the ray and Ryoma followed happily.

The shower got a little steamier than Ryoma had anticipated but hey, he was a scientist, he knew how to improvise and deal with a situation when it didn’t go quite like he had predicted it. This was why experiments were necessary after all.

And ah, Takatora was such a fun experiment.

Not caring whether anyone heard them or not - although really, nobody should be in Takatora’s private area and couldn’t be without a key card - Ryoma moaned when the Kureshima heir ravished his body under the hot spray. He had to admit that he enjoyed all the attention Takatora gave him.

Soft lips kissed his neck, teeth grazing the skin gently before moving further up again and pulling on the silver hoop in Ryoma’s ear gently. A hot tongue licked droplets of water off Ryoma’s shoulder teasingly. Hands were all over his body, exploring, touching, caressing.

He could feel his own arousal, could feel his hardening cock poking the other’s abdomen and rubbing against Takatora’s own growing erection as they moved against each other.

They somehow managed to dry themselves enough to not drip onto the bedsheets but their hair was still damp, a few droplets of water still escaping from it here and there to run down their bodies. One droplet caught Ryoma’s eye and he followed its path with his finger, down Takatora’s chest, over his abs.

Settling squarely in the other male’s lap, Ryoma smiled, “You’ll have to work for what you want. I hope that is okay with you, Takatora?”

“I always work for what I want. Because it feels all the more satisfying when all the work pays off in the end.” Takatora answered as a matter of factly. “And I know you want to sit back and ‘observe’ first and foremost, so that works out. Doesn’t it?”

“As expected of you. We go together well.” Ryoma caressed Takatora’s cheek, ran his finger’s through the others hair to get the strands plastered to the other’s skin to loosen up a little bit. “I have stuff in the drawer. Pick a flavour. I have a few.” Statistics had shown that these were the things to be stored in a bedside table drawer. And the data had been correct. These did come in handy.

Takatora grabbed a random tube and squeezed some of the contents onto his hand. Ryoma laughed when the other made a face upon realizing which flavour he’d picked.

“Strawberry. Of course.” He rolled his eyes but then rubbed the gel over his fingers nonetheless, spreading it until the thick substance coated his digits evenly. Once he was done he pressed one finger against Ryoma’s entrance.

Willing himself to relax, Ryoma put his arms around Takatora, resting his forearms on the other’s shoulders. He felt himself opening up easily - his control over his body was quite good. After all, he himself had been his first and most important test subject. He had all the data on himself, had his own body and being worked out perfectly.

“One would think you do this more often. You seem to have an awful lot of practice.” Takatora commented and added a second finger.

“But you know better?” Ryoma asked, obvious amusement swinging in his voice.

“I’d like to think I do.” Takatora replied.

Ryoma chuckled. “You may be right.” It had actually been quite a while since Ryoma had done something like this. After all, he didn’t let just anyone touch him intimately like this. Of course he’d received some passes and offers in the past but had let them go. Takatora was different, though.

“You ready?”

“I think so.”

There was a bit of pain at first when Takatora pushed himself up into Ryoma. The other wasn’t what one would consider small after all. Ryoma fought down the pain and lowered his own hips to meet Takatora’s. He knew that the initial discomfort would fade soon.

Gentle fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and stroked it, effectively distracting Ryoma enough for forget about the pain again.

“You’re spoiling me, aren’t you, Takatora?” He tried to sound teasing but there was an obvious strain in his voice. “Not that I mind.”

“I thought I was supposed to work for this.”

“Ah, that’s right.” Ryoma chuckled and then sunk all the way down with a soft groan. It was about time he took control of this, wasn’t it?

Smiling, Ryoma leaned down. His hair, freed from his usual ponytail, fell into his face. Some of it even fell further to tickle Takatora’s as Ryoma stole a kiss. “Can’t let you do all the work. I need to point you in the right direction after all. Lead the way for you.” He rocked his hips. “You can’t get where you want to without me.”

Sure, he wanted to give Takatora power. Almost unlimited power, the power of a god but that didn’t quite mean Ryoma was willing to give the other power over himself. He liked to remain in control after all. He liked to be the one who was pulling the strings.

It took a moment for Takatora to relax and relinquish control over the situation. Ryoma felt a little bit of a thrill when the other finally did.

He set the pace just at the right speed for himself and had Takatora follow it with his hand. It was perfect, Ryoma smiled and leaned down for a few more kisses in between. This was worth a couple of hours of delay at the lab. He’d make up for it, no problem. And who knows, maybe taking care of his human needs and urges would help him.

Ryoma came with a gasp - just a sound, no name or anything. He closed his eyes to enjoy his orgasm fully, rode it out until the end. Somewhere at the back of his mind he had registered how Takatora had followed but Ryoma was focused on himself more that moment, his own pleasure, his own bliss.

Afterwards, Ryoma surprised himself by being still able to stand as well as to go and take another shower. Takatora had pretty much passed out - the results of having alcohol and sex most likely. Ryoma came back to find the other curled up on his side on the bed, hair a curly mess on his head instead of the more tamed and styled waves. It made Ryoma smile a little and he reached down to run his fingers through the soft strands once more.

This was the man he had acknowledged, whom he had chosen.


	9. Mitsuzane/Kouta/Takatora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [GokaiChange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GokaiChange/pseuds/GokaiChange)
> 
> I will be taking a break from writing for a while because of RL but feel free to keep the requests coming :)

“You bit into one forbidden fruit already. What’s another.” Takatora crossed his arms.

Kouta looked back and forth from the older to the younger brother then back again. He licked his lips nervously. “Are you serious?” When he’d offered to heal their wounds after the battle - hey he was a god now, he could do things like that - Kouta hadn’t quite expected to find himself in a situation like this.

“We wouldn’t be saying this if we weren’t, Kouta-san.” Mitsuzane stated. “And I don’t think Kureshimas are the people to joke about this.”

Shifting on the bed, Kouta suddenly became very aware of the heat that was pooling in his groin area. God or not, he was in his human form now and as such had human needs and urges. Also having the two Kureshima brothers almost naked in front of him on a large bed didn’t help with that much. They both looked so inviting. And they had just invited him.

Tired of waiting for an answer, Mitsuzane grabbed Kouta’s wrist and pulled him closer. “I guess I’ll have to take matters into my own hands again. And be a bit more specific with the invitation. Maybe you’ll change your mind then.”

Mitsuzane pulled Kouta in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to press himself closer to the older male. Kouta hesitated for a moment but then placed his hands on the other’s hips, holding him. He’d just touched the other a few moments ago but touching Mitsuzane now felt different - more intimate, more thrilling. Kouta wasn’t touching to hel now, he was touching to please, to pleasure.

From the corner of his eyes the noticed Taktora watching them, lounging on the bed comfortably not too far away. His expression was neutral but Kouta could feel his interest.

Ah geez. He would take them up on it. There would be no harm done.

Kouta broke the kiss and started to get rid of his clothes. Mitsuzane lent him a helping hand here and there, undoing buttons and zippers. For a moment he wondered how the other had gotten so good at that but Kouta decided not to ask.

“How do you want this, Kouta-san?” Mitsuzane asked, voice barely more than a whisper.

“Uh,” Kouta tried to think, “I don’t really have a preference?”

“Then you won’t mind if I choose?” Mitsuzane tilted his head over a little inquiringly.

Smiling, Kouta replied, “I trust you, Micchi. So go ahead. Unless-” He looked at the third person on the bed but Takatora seemed perfectly happy to let them do whatever they wanted and just watch for the time being. The feel of the other’s eyes on him had almost the same effect as the one of Mitsuzane’s hands on him.

Mitsuzane didn’t seem to want to exclude his brother though, so Kouta found himself backed up against the older male’s body while the younger of the two Kureshima’s wandered down his body with his hands, lips, tongue and the occasional bit of teeth.

“Hey there, Takatora.” Kouta greeted the other with a small grin. “You sure you’re okay with this?” He decided to give the other some attention as well.

Takatora lazily kissed Kouta hello. “I’m quite okay. Thank you for asking, Kazuraba.” A smile tugged on his lips. “And I think Mitsuzane would like your attention again.”

Before Kouta could turn back to Mitsuzane, he already felt something hot and wet around his cock. Slender but strong hands held his hips down or he would have jerked right up into Mitsuzane’s mouth. “Wow, what, uh, oh yes.” His brain needed a moment to sort itself out again. “Oh yes.” Kouta echoed softly and reached down to gently run his fingers through Mitsuzane’s dark hair.

He felt the other smile around him.

“Before you settle down too comfortably, can you get up on your knees, Kazuraba?” This was Takatora again behind him. “It’ll make things easier.”

Even though he was a little confused about what the other meant, Kouta complied. A moment later his mouth fell open in a soft ‘oh’ which turned into a longer, drawn-out moan. One of Takatora’s long fingers was pushed inside Kouta. It was a little cool and slick and moved in and out of him slowly at first but the pace increased.

The bobbing of Mitsuzane’s head seemed to match that pace - or maybe it was the other way around. Kouta wasn’t sure which one of the two Kureshimas set it exactly.

A second finger joined the first and Kouta tossed his head back, moaning without any inhibitions. He saw no need to hold back. And really, who would hear him in this huge mansion. It was only the three of them, all the staff had left for the day already.

Before he could get really worked up, the younger of the two stopped his ministrations.

“Are you done, nii-san?” Mitsuzane asked, glancing past Kouta at his brother.

“I would think so. Go ahead.” Takatora nodded and pulled his fingers out of Kouta again.

With his brother’s permission, Mitsuzane pushed Kouta down onto the mattress. “Please make yourself comfortable, Kouta-san.”

“Eh? Like this?” Kouta blinked but let the other push him down until he felt the the pillows under his head. To be honest, he didn’t have a lot of experience with this. Of course there had been a few girls - and admittedly also a few guys - but Kouta didn’t know how many of those stints really counted for something.

“Just like that.” Mitsuzane nodded and then proceeded to straddle Kouta. “Leave everything to me, Kouta-san.” He reached down but a hand on his hips stopped him. “Nii-san?”

“Focus. I’ll guide you.” Takatora said and then Kouta felt the other’s hand on his cock. Those long, slender fingers which had been inside of him just a few minutes ago. Ah, they felt so good. They weren’t even doing anything, they weren’t moving. They just held him.

Swallowing, Mitsuzane nodded. “Okay.” He braced his hands on Kouta’s chest. “Ready, Kouta-san?” He lowered his hips and Kouta felt the tip of his cock brush against the other’s skin before it was met with a little more resistance. A soft moan fell from his lips when he started to feel Mitsuzane’s tight heat around him.

“Micchi!”

Once he’d lowered himself all the way down, Mitsuzane took a moment to breathe and to adjust. Then he gave Kouta a small smile.

“Does that feel good, Kouta-san?”

Nodding, Kouta replied, “Very!” He got even more aroused than before, if possible. And apparently the two Kureshimas weren’t quite done yet. It seemed to be their aim to send him into sensory overload and spiralling down into an ocean of passion and bliss.

Takatora was hot and hard inside of him and Kouta groaned lowly. It was almost too much. Almost. He could handle this. At least for now.

Mitsuzane started to move first, rocking his hips down against Kouta’s slowly. Takatora waited for his brother to set a pace before he followed suit, hooking one arm under one of Kouta’s legs and keeping the other around Mitsuzane’s waist.

Leaning back against his brother, Mitsuzane changed the angle a little, which caused the sounds he was making to change in pitch and he tightened around Kouta as a result.

It felt good, so good. Kouta could barely form coherent thoughts anymore.

And then Mitsuzane tightened again, when Takatora started to jerk him off in time with the movements of both of their hips.

“Nii-san!”

“Mitsuzane.”

The two shared a slightly awkward kiss, with Mitsuzane turning around as much as he could and Takatora leaning over to meet him.

Kouta wondered whether or not it was wrong to think that the two brothers were really hot like this. He couldn’t pry his eyes away from them. It reassured him to see them like this, too. To see them being affectionate and trusting with each other. To see that even with everything that had happened, they had been able to find back to each other, to rekindle the feelings that they had held for each other. Or maybe even create new ones.

He was glad that he had been able to send Takatora back to Mitsuzane. It had definitely been one of the best decisions he’d made.

That things had turned out well made him really happy.

Closing his eyes, Kouta surrendered himself to the feelings of happiness, pleasure and bliss that washed over him the next moment. He welcomed his climax, jumped right into it and enjoyed it to the fullest. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he felt both Mitsuzane and Takatora reaching their own and for a brief moment, their pleasure washed over him as well and mixed with his, creating a second spike in the flood of sensations.

When Kouta ‘came to’ again, he was standing next to the bed, clad in his armor and with light blond hair hanging into his face. It seemed like his time was up.

Turning around, he smiled at the sleeping forms of Takatora and Mitsuzane. The day’s events had finally taken its toll on them it seemed. Kouta pulled the blanket over them and prayed for a restful night’s sleep for both of them before he left.

Left to return to a different world. His world.

“Goodbye, Micchi. Takatora.”


	10. Hase/Jonouchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So [KamenRiderW](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW) requested Hase/Jonouchi and this time I was aiming for something happy for these two nuts for once.
> 
> Request: Hase/Jonouchi  
> Prompt: Happy End

“Look at you, all fancy and godlike.” Jonouchi smiled when Kouta turned back into his overlord form. It was time to say goodbye for real now. Mai was still off to the side with the others but Kouta had pulled Jonouchi aside for a more personal goodbye.

“I’m still the same person, really.” Kouta smiled. “And I still care for all of you, even if I’m far away.” His expression softened a bit. “And I can tell you’re not doing as well as you’re letting on. You might be able to hide it from the others - although I think Ouren-san is suspecting something - but I can tell for sure.”

Looking away, Jonouchi huffed. “Everyone has their little secrets.”

“I know.” Kouta patted Jonouchi on the back. “Ah well. I’ll let you deal with it on your own.”

“Well, thanks.” Jonouchi snorted and then blinked when Kouta handed him a coupon for Drupers. “What? Is this something you still had leftover and can’t use anymore?”

“Something like that. I hope you enjoy it.”

The others interrupted them then.

When Kouta and Mai had left to return to their world again, the group in Zawame City dispersed and went their ways. For some reason Jonouchi found himself going to Drupers - it would be pretty vacant at this hour, just before closing. He didn’t expect anyone to be there still - anyone but Bando-san that is - but there was.

His eyes widened and his heart contracted almost painfully.

Sitting in his usual seat - the one in the corner, just in front of the little antechamber in the back - was a person who was very familiar to him. A person he had missed. A lot. The other was eating a parfait and getting cream all over his face - his lips - again.

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be true.

Spinning on his heels, Jonouchi was about to run out again, only to be stopped just before he reached the door. He remembered the touch of that hand, the grip tight around his elbow. It hadn’t changed. At all. As if the other had never been...

“How…?”

Hase smiled. “Yo, Jonouchi. Where do you think you’re going?”

That hit a nerve. Jonouchi grabbed the other’s collar. “Don’t ‘yo, Jonouchi’ me like you didn’t- like you-...” The words got stuck in his throat. He couldn’t say it.

When he looked at the other, looked into Hase’s dark brown eyes, Jonouchi felt the burn of tears in his eyes. His emotions got the better of him. Something that rarely ever happened. Hase was one of the only people able to yank Jonouchi out from behind his defenses, to drag out the real him. “I’m sorry, Hase-chan.” He averted his eyes, looked down in the hopes that Hase wouldn’t see his tears but a part of him knew that it had been too late.

Hase remained quiet for a moment and for a few seconds the two just stood there, unmoving before Hase pulled Jonouchi against his chest.

“Kouta says there won’t be a second chance and even this time it was apparently a lot of trouble… Not that I remember much of it.” Hase’s voice was quieter than usual, calmer. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. “I only remember darkness and then waking up again. As if he’d just woken me up from a deep sleep.”

“Don’t...Don’t talk about it like that, please.” Jonouchi hit the other - gently. “...I can’t believe he was able to do that. He seriously is a god now.”

“You totally need to tell me what happened. I have no fucking clue!” Hase made a face.

Jonouchi laughed and shook his head. “It’s a long story. But none of that really matters anymore now. It’s over.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Alright, alright. Let me fill you in on the way to my place, okay? I think Bando-san wants to close soon. We shouldn’t stick around because I know he’s too nice to kick us out.”

“Something about you changed, Jonouchi.” Hase noted. Then he smiled. “I think I like it.”

An embarrassed blush spread over Jonouchi’s nose and cheeks. “Shut up.”

The two of them made their way back to Jonouchi’s apartment but halfway there, something occurred to the shorter male of the duo. “Shouldn’t you, you know, go home and show your face to your family or something? I’m sure they missed you, too.” He hadn’t had the heart to tell them about Hase’s fate yet. Officially, he was still missing.

“Oh I already did before I went to Bando’s.” Hase smiled. “I think Kouta did something to them so they don’t really remember I was gone. It’s better that way. Now they can go back to ignoring me and my life again and focus on Ryoichi.”

“Hase-chan,” Jonouchi stopped but then shook his head. This was none of his business.

And yet something inside of him twisted painfully at the other’s words. Apologizing had already taken a lot but somehow he didn’t feel like mere words would be enough to make up for what he had done to the other. Nothing seemed like it would, really.

He couldn’t even atone for his sins by living Hase’s share as well now. Jonouchi had to deal with the guilt while Hase was right there, right here next to him.

No more second chances.

This time he had to do it right. This time he would make sure that there would be no regrets, no pain and no suffering. This time he’d do it properly.

“So, as for what happened…” Jonouchi started to recall all the events ever since Hase had disappeared from Zawame City. He started with his time with Ouren and then moved on to what had happened to Mitsuzane, then Mai, Kaito and Kouta. Finally he recalled more recent events involving those who had survived, like Zack, Peco and Takatora.

Hase shoved his hands in his pockets. “So there are no more teams, huh? For some reason that thought doesn’t even seem strange to me now. I feel like it should but it doesn’t.” He kicked a pebble. “Maybe we should go and dance again, Jonouchi. How about it?”

Dancing. A strong feeling of nostalgia washed over Jonouchi.

That’s where it had all started. That had been how he had met Hase in the first place. When things had been about dancing and not yet about Invess Games.

Invitto and Raid Wild had been cooperating long before the games had started. There hadn’t been an official alliance but they had lived in some kind of symbiosis. Raid Wild had shielded Invitto from unwanted challenges from other teams - especially Red Hot - and in return, Invitto had never once challenged Raid Wild’s stages or competed for their audience.

Yeah. They had always worked best together.

Together.

When the door to his apartment fell shut behind them and the lock clicked in place, Jonouchi tried to fight down his emotions again but he couldn’t help it when his hand reached up and grabbed Hase’s shirt first, then the other’s wrist. He needed the confirmation. Reconfirmation. He needed the reassurance that the other was real, that Hase was actually here with him. A part of him seemed afraid that if he let go, the other would disappear and everything would turn out to be just a dream. It had happened before.

“Hase-chan.”

“You know, Kouta said that you missed me so much that your feelings kept me here, rooted to this world. That’s how he was able to find me. I hadn’t yet moved on to the realm of the dead, had not yet passed through the gates.” Hase turned around and reached up with his free hand. He caressed Jonouchi’s cheek gently. “So I know that you must really regret what you did. We all make mistakes sometimes.”

“How are you so forgiving, Hase-chan?” Jonouchi mumbled and looked away. “I don’t deserve this. Or well, maybe I do since someone obviously deemed me worthy of this.”

“I’m not completely forgiving.” Hase maneuvered them into the bedroom and then pushed Jonouchi down onto the mattress. “I’m going to let you have a taste of pain as well. But not the same pain I felt. You judge whether it’s more or less painful.” His eyes were dark and he smirked when he looked at Jonouchi, leered at the other. “Better make up a good excuse for the Charmant dude because I don’t think you’ll be able to walk, needless to say work, tomorrow once I’m done with you.”

It was almost shameful how those words went straight to Jonouchi’s groin and how hard they made him. “Go ahead then.” He swallowed. “I hope you have a plan. Because I sure as hell don’t. And I won’t be making one for you either.”

“I don’t. You know I don’t work that way. But I’m sure I can come up with something along the way.” Hase chuckled softly. “You’ll just have to take it as it comes.”

Not knowing in advance, lacking information. It was the worst thing for a tactician. Under normal circumstances, Jonouchi would hate it. But not when it was Hase. Hase was the only one who got away with something like this without Jonouchi giving him shit about it (too much). And maybe a part of him even liked it when Hase caught him off-guard.

Of course Jonouchi would never admit that.

His eyes widened briefly when Hase kissed him. Then he let them fall shut. It felt nostalgic. 

They had shared a few kisses in the past - drunk and sober, in jest and on purpose. That had been the kind of relationship they had had. And yet the kisses right now felt different to Jonouchi again. Gentler. More purposeful. More… There were more feelings involved.

“You’ve been having too much cake. Your mouth tastes all sweet.” Hase grinned. “I can’t say I hate it.”

“You keep repeating yourself, Hase-chan.”

Still grinning, Hase hummed against Jonouchi’s neck. “Is that so? Sorry. But I can’t help it. I think my brain’s not quite back yet.”

“As if it was ever there to begin with.” Jonouchi joked and then cupped Hase’s cheeks.

“Good one.” Hase laughed and continue to kiss Jonouchi silly.

Ah, maybe it was because he didn’t have to think that he liked this so much. Jonouchi writhed in pleasure underneath Hase. Not having to think, only having to react, only having to feel. It was giving his mind a break and his body a workout. And a healthy dose of endorphins, too.

His arms came around Hase automatically when the other pushed into him and Jonouchi willed his body to relax further. To relax, to enjoy.

“Give me all you got, Hase-chan,” he heard himself saying, whispering.

“Don’t have to tell me that.” Hase replied and started to move his hips, rocking them down against Jonouchi’s own in a slow but gradually increasing rhythm.

Everything afterwards happened in a blur of emotions and sensations. Jonouchi let himself drown and he didn’t resurface until minutes after he’d reached his climax. He vaguely remembered how the world had turned completely white for a few moments when Hase had wrapped long, slender fingers around his cock a few moments prior but that was it.

“Did I blow your mind?” Hase’s face appeared in his field of vision.

“Maybe.” Jonouchi replied because honestly, the other just might have.

“Heh. Nice.” Hase grinned and then flopped down onto the bed heavily.

“Nice he says.” Jonouchi huffed and just remained where he was. He smiled when he felt Hase’s arm as the other draped it across his body. “Well, I guess I can’t complain.”

“Do it later. I know you will.” Hase chuckled and nuzzled Jonouchi’s neck. “Gimme a few moments and I’ll drag us to your bathroom.” Jonouchi felt the other grin against his skin. “I know won’t be able to make it there on your own.”

Jonouchi moved a bit and made a face. Hase sure kept his word. He would probably have to call in sick for work the next day. If he could reach his phone that is.

But that also meant he’d be able to stay with the other the next day and maybe that was worth getting potentially yelled at (or worse) by Ouren.

“It’s good to have you back, Hase-chan.”

He laced their fingers together.

“I won’t lose you again. Promise.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	11. Ouren/Takatora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouren/Takatora, as requested by [GokaiChange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GokaiChange/pseuds/GokaiChange)
> 
> Sorry it got kind of short ._. but I think if I don't finish this now it might never get anywhere
> 
> Prompt: Daydreams

Jonouchi blinked when he stepped into the kitchen area. There were green and white melon themed sweets everywhere. Really, EVERYWHERE.

Melon Cakes.

Melon Tarts.

Melon Parfaits.

Melon Cupcakes.

Melon Petit Fours.

Melon Pralines.

Melon Pancakes.

Melon Crepes.

Melon…

He followed the trail of various sweets out of the kitchen to the back-office. His ears had picked up a sound. Probably the sound of Ouren’s voice.

“Ouren-san, are you alright? He chanced a question. When he saw his mentor, Jonouchi quickly and quietly crept away again. He could probably find somewhere outside to sweep or something until Ouren was done. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. There was no way he was going to stay inside right now. He’d probably have nightmares if he did. Or worse.

 

Inside the office, Ouren was lost in his own fantasy world.

The only things on his mind right now were the shining, white and green armor and the flawless movements. The Melon Warrior was the epitome of beauty and perfection. Ah, how much he longed for the other’s presence. And more. Ouran was sure that the other moved just as perfectly in bed as he did in a battle.

He could almost feel it when he closed his eyes now. A calloused hand on his cock, marked by training and battles and a toned body pressed against his own. And that deep, smooth voice. Ah, it would whisper things to him. Sweet things. Sweeter than his cakes by far.

“Does this feel good?”

“Oui, oh yes, it does.”

“I’ll make you feel even better.”

And then there’d be hot, tight heat around Ouren’s cock. Those muscles would contract around him, work him, make him feel pleasure that he believed almost long forgotten.

The skin against his would feel smooth and perfect. Just like the icing on his cakes. The taste of the lips on his would be sweet and rich and absolutely irresistible. Ouren would gladly become addicted to his heavenly taste.

Ah but the other wouldn’t just please him. Ouren knew he would have to work for his pleasure. Someone as perfect as the other came at a price after all.

“Please, my dear Melon Prince. Let me-”

“You may come. This time.”

“Ah, thank you!”

His pleasure culminated in a short but intense orgasm and Ouren slumped down into his office chair heavily afterwards.

The ghost of the Melon Warrior started to fade slowly and he found himself alone when he opened his eyes again. He sighed softly and then tutted at himself, his own shameful behavior, as he wiped his table off the evidence of his rather vivid daydream.

He had spilled himself all over one of the magazines that had been lying on his desk. All over the picture of one of Zawame’s hottest bachelors. The project overseer and CEO of Yggdrasill Corporation - Kureshima Takatora.


	12. Zack/Peco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [KamenRiderW](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW) requested Zack/Peco.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! RL has been busy.

When the last notes of the music were carried away by the wind and their dance ended, Kaito shoved Zack roughly. “You got what you wanted. Now go back. You shouldn’t be here. I won’t allow it.” He crossed his arms. “You cannot run away, Zack. Do not show weakness.”

“Kaito-”

Zack’s eyes flew open and he came face to face with a stark, sterile white ceiling. It wasn’t an unfamiliar ceiling. He was in a hospital room. Again. Somewhere next to him he could hear the rustling of fabric. Somebody had been sitting by his bed. He had an inkling as to who it could be. His suspicions were confirmed when a face appeared in his field of vision.

“Zack! You’re awake!” Peco’s eyes filled with tears and the relief was clearly visible in them, radiated from his whole being really. “Oh god this time for sure, I thought I’d lost you.”

Somehow Zack got a sense of deja-vu. This was what had happened during the aftermath of the whole Helheim business as well. Him waking up at the hospital with Peco by his side. He reached up and attempted to wipe some of the tears away.

“Sorry, Peco.” He could only apologize to the other.

Shaking his head Peco placed a hand over Zack’s. “Don’t be sorry. You came back.”

He’d done it again. He’d left and let Peco suffer all by himself. Zack wanted to apologize once more but the other had told him not to, so he didn’t. Peco. This time he wouldn’t leave the other alone again. Zack swore to himself that he wouldn’t leave the other alone again. From now on, it would be the two of them. Together. That was the least he could do to make up for everything. That was the least he could do for the other.

“How long was I out?” Zack’s thumb gently caressed Peco’s cheek.

Peco sighed softly and closed his eyes. “Three days. The doctors said if you stayed out any longer than that you might not come back. Ever.” He opened his eyes again. “But you did.”

“You stayed by my side the whole time?” He knew the answer already but Zack couldn’t help but ask. Even though he knew it would just make him feel even guiltier than he already felt right now. “Once I’m allowed to leave we’ll do something together. Anything you want. I promise, Peco. Anything.”

Shaking his head, Peco replied, “Don’t think about something like that now. I’d rather you focused on getting better and getting out of here again soon.”

It actually didn’t take all that long for Zack to be discharged from the hospital, although the doctors told him to take it easy and come back for checks regularly for the next few weeks. So he finds himself on his way somewhere with Peco. The other wouldn’t tell him where they were going but when Zack noticed a familiar area he got an inkling. It seemed like a good place to start. To start over.

The Neo Baron banners were nowhere to be seen, replaced by the regular BARON ones once more. Zack felt a sense of familiarity and comfort when he stepped into the BARON headquarters. It was like coming home. It felt even more like coming home than stepping out of the plane at the airport had.

Everything was untouched. Which meant that Peco had protected one thing at least.

Only three people had owned keys to this place. Kaito - his key had been lost - Zack and Peco. The three core-members of BARON and the two people apart from himself that Kaito had trusted with something important such as this.

The silence that greeted them made Zack frown a little bit. It’s strange. This place used to be filled with noise. Nothing loud just, sounds of life. Of people. And it used to be filled with a certain presence. Kaito had always had that unique something about himself. An aura that was noticeable even when he wasn’t in the room or in plain sight. It had been there, almost tangible, always present. It had been comforting to Zack. At least until… yeah.

“The silence was deafening with nobody else around,” Peco said softly. “I couldn’t call this place home anymore so when Shura started to throw around ideas of creating NEO BARON, I told him to do it somewhere else and well he did apparently grow fond of that old warehouse. I heard they found some sort of sect hideout there. Black Bodhi Tree.”

Zack remembered Mitsuzane mentioning that organization. They meant trouble. “It’s unfortunate that Shura fell into their grasps.”

Peco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Let’s not talk about that anymore, okay? I… let’s just move on. We can’t dwell on the past.”

The other’s words made Zack’s heart clench a little bit. Peco had grown up. Well, they all had. The Helheim Invasion had changed all of them, had changed all of their lives.

Deciding to act on his feelings, Zack stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Peco and held the other close. As many changes as there had been, they still had each other and Zack swore to himself that he’d make something out of that fact this time. Kaito had given him a chance to do that. Well no, the other had straight out ordered him to do it really.

“This will be home again, Peco. The two of us… We’ll make it home again.” Zack whispered into the shorter male’s hair and nuzzled the back of Peco’s neck.

A slight shiver ran down Peco’s spine. Zack smiled against the other’s skin when he felt it.

“Don’t tempt me, Zack.” Peco didn’t sound even half convincing. He probably wasn’t even trying. It drew a soft chuckle out of Zack.

“Uh huh.” He turned Peco around and pushed the other up against the wall. “Try harder.”

Zack gave Peco a cheshire grin. “That is, if you really want me to stop.”

Before Zack knew it, Peco had cupped his face with his hands and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. A tidal wave of emotions washed over Zack and he let himself drown in them, drown in Peco. He lost himself in the feelings so much that he didn’t even remember when he had worked a hand down Peco’s pants, when he had started to stroke the other firmly but gently and started to draw out those delicious little noises from the other.

Peco has shoved a hands down his pants as well, fingers nimble and equally as, if not more, satisfying as his own - on lonely nights. There was some hesitation about Peco’s touches still and Zack breaks their kiss to quirk an eyebrow up at the other.

“H-Here? What if somebody sees-”

“Nobody will come here. And I locked the door,” Zack deadpanned. They were in the one corner of the BARON lair that didn’t have huge glass windows. And even if people did look in from the outside, enough of them would be hidden as to not give away their current activities. “Also, I think you are actually getting turned on by the thought that someone might potentially be able to see us.” He gave Peco’s growing erection another squeeze, making the shorter male let out a high-pitched whine.

No more words came from Peco’s lips afterwards. He was reduced to making incoherent sounds of pleasure. His own grip on Zack’s cock remained firm, though and matched Zack’s speed as much as possible.

Despite Zack feeling overly sensitive - probably because he had been out of it recently and because he had denied himself pleasure and love during his stint abroad - Peco still came first. He did so with a soft wail that vaguely sounded like Zack’s name. Afterwards he leaned against Zack heavily, breathing ragged and a little uneven.

The little gusts of hot air on his neck were what drove Zack over the edge eventually and he groaned softly as he buried his face in Peco’s hair once more.

Sheer force of will kept him upright afterwards and he pulled himself away a bit to smile at his companion. “Shower and a change of clothes? I assume some of our things are still here?” He hadn’t worn those clothes in a long time but he wanted to put them on again. He wanted to make himself worthy of those clothes once more. And also, wear them in honor of the ones who had left them. The one who had chosen those outfits.

Putting on their BARON outfits would really mark their return. Their home coming.

“Of course.” Peco smiled. “Let’s go.”


	13. Peco, Mitsuzane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [GokaiChange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GokaiChange/pseuds/GokaiChange) requested Mitsuzane apologizing to Peco.
> 
> No smut in this one :

Peco looked up briefly from where he was sitting next to the hospital bed, which held Zack’s still form. He’d lost track of time and everything ever since he’d first come into the room.

Jonouchi set down the small box of cake and a basket holding various fruit.

“You should eat something, Peco. Or you’ll be lying on the bed over there next.” Jonouchi patted the other on the back. “We worry about you, too.”

“I will. I will.” Peco sighed and closed his eyes, before he looked at Jonouchi properly. “Thanks for coming in to say hi. It is nice to see everyone. I’m sure Zack would be happy as well. He probably looked forward to seeing everyone again after having been away.”

“No need to thank me. That’s what friends are for.” Jonouchi adjusted his glasses. “Although I guess we failed you as friends when you needed us. So maybe we have no right to-”

“Nobody could have stopped Shura and NEO BARON. Not the way things had been. After all, nobody would have been able to fight because nobody had a driver anymore. Well, except-”

“The one person you couldn’t get yourself to ask.” Jonouchi nodded. “I figured.” His eyes softened. “You still haven’t forgiven him? Even after all this time?”

“It’s…” Peco started but then found himself at a loss for words. “Complicated.” Then he looked at the fruits basket on the table. “Is that why there are never any grapes in there? I know it’s not Bando-san sending those via you. His always come in the morning.”

A small smile tugged on Jonouchi’s lips. “He was afraid you wouldn’t want them.”

“He’s too roundabout about things.” Peco sighed.

“So he says.” Jonouchi looked over to the door. “Come on then. Be more direct about it.”

Blinking, Peco followed the direction of Jonouchi’s eyes and sure enough, Mitsuzane emerged from the shadows outside of the still open door.

“I’ll leave you two to talk things out.” Jonouchi announced and took his leave.

Silence spread between Peco and Mitsuzane for a few long moments before Peco finally broke it. “Micchy.”

“You don’t have to call me that if it-”

“Shut up and let me talk.” Peco interrupted the other. “I think I’m done with this. I really am. I was angry before, yes, but that was a long time ago. Seeing how you beat yourself up over everything, how you honestly regretted it should’ve been enough. It is enough.” Peco rested a hand on Mitsuzane’s shoulder. “I should have said this to you earlier. But hey, better late than never. Let’s...move on, okay?”

Mitsuzane gave Peco a small smile. “You’ve changed, Peco.”

“Haven’t we all? Things like this don’t just, you know,” Peco laughed softly.

“Yeah.” Mitsuzane agreed and then bowed his head. “I still owe you at least an apology. I’m sorry for what I did. I really am.”

“I believe you.” Peco nodded. “Apology accepted.” They shook hands awkwardly but then Peco pulled Mitsuzane into a one-armed hug. “We gotta stick together. There aren’t many of us left. Of those who know the truth.”

“I’ll do what I can.” Mitsuzane nodded.

“I knew you were already. Someone’s been sneakily paying the hospital bill.” Peco laughed. “You think you’re all subtle but you’re really not.”

Mitsuzane laughed sheepishly. “I guess so.”

Peco looked at the still form on the bed again. “Do you think he’ll come back?”

“Believe in him. Sometimes it makes miracles happen.” Mitsuzane was speaking from experience, Peco knew. After all, Takatora had come back as well, woken up from a coma after the doctors had told Mitsuzane that he probably would never open his eyes again. Just like Zack. “He’ll come back. He knows you’re waiting for him.”

“Let me believe in those words. Let me trust you once again.”


	14. Zack/Peco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SentaiRiderGirl426: "Zack takes care of a sick Peco"
> 
> Hope you like it :) and sorry for the wait!

“Do I really have to stay in bed today? There’s a performance, isn’t there? I want to be there. With you and Kaito and everyone!” Peco’s whining was interrupted by a sneeze.

“You’re in no shape to dance, Peco. You should know that better than anyone else.” Zack sat down on the edge of the mattress and reached out to ruffle the other’s hair affectionately, brushing the bangs out of the other’s face. “Kaito postponed it by the way.”

Peco blinked and then shot up, “What? No way!”

Gently pushing the other back down, Zack smiled, “He said that it wouldn’t be a great enough performance without everyone there. So he tells you to recover quickly.” Zack lifted up a bunch of bananas. “He said you should eat these.”

“Kaito,” Peco got a little teary. “He is a good person after all, isn’t he?”

“We’ve always known that, no? Or we wouldn’t be with him now.” Zack chuckled and put the bananas down onto the bedside table. “Now, why don’t you rest and recover just like he told you to? I’ll stay here until your family gets back in case you need or want something.”

“Only until they get back?” Peco pouted a little bit. He wrapped his arms around Zack’s waist. “What if I want you to stay longer than that?”

Zack laughed softly and wrapped an arm back around the other. “I guess something can be arranged in that case. Can’t be helped after all, huh?” He nuzzled the shorter male. “Might as well spoil you a little bit, since you’re sick.”

“You’re the best.” Peco beamed and then pulled Zack down with him as he laid back down on his mattress. “That’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

“Don’t get all mushy on me, Peco.” Zack laughed again and adjusted his position a little bit to get more comfortable. “Is that the fever talking?” He pressed his forehead against Peco’s and hummed softly. “Doesn’t seem like it. Actually your temperature feels normal. The medicine must have kicked in.”

“Maybe I’m mushy because our leader’s a banana.” Peco snorted at his own bad joke.

“He’s a tough banana.” Zack snorted softly. “I’m sure you can ask Kouta about that.”

Peco whacked Zack none too gently. “Too much information. Way too much information.”

Then he tried to press himself closer to Zack, to get a hand under the other’s shirt. “I guess it’s time for a topic change.” He nosed at the crook of Zack’s neck. “Don’t you think?” Peco was trying to push Zack over onto his back but instead found himself getting rolled over instead. Soon Zack was looming over him and gazing down into Peco’s eyes.

“You stay down. I know you like teasing me and choosing the pace but today it’s my turn. I promise I won’t tease and will do what you want, though,” Zack kissed a trail down Peco’s neck, one hand unbuttoning the other’s pyjama top. “Because I’m nice like that.”

While Zack made short work of Peco’s clothes, it took the other a little longer to unbutton Zack’s dress shirt and unbuckle the slacks. “Should’ve made you take off more of your clothes before letting you into my bed.” Peco whined and then just let his hands drop down as Zack reached up to help him.

“Sorry about that?” Zack offered and stripped off his clothes. He made sure to make a show of doing so and was rewarded with Peco practically clawing at him to get back down and close. “I’m here, I’m here, don’t worry.”

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed how Peco must have been touching himself all the while, judging by the other’s fingers wrapped around his own cock. “Impatient much?”

“You took too damn long.” Peco claimed Zack’s kiss with his again. “Get on with it. No teasing. You promised! Everything you need is in the box under the bed.”

Preparing Peco when the other was feeling so impatient, was no easy task but Zack was not someone who backed down from a challenge. Never surrender. Even though it was getting more and more difficult with the sounds the other was making, the way Peco just begged him to hurry up he was ready and oh god he needed Zack now.

Once Zack deemed the other ready enough, he cleaned his fingers and then ran them gently along Peco’s thigh and calf as he positioned himself. “You ready for this?” It was probably a useless and unnecessary question to ask right now but he did it anyway.

And Peco chose to ignore it. He looked up into Zack’s eyes. “Do it hard, Zack. So hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. After all, I’m sick and supposed to stay in bed.”

“You’re quite the little devil.” Admittedly, the words had Zack swallowing hard and fighting down his primal urges that threatened to take over right then. His cock twitched at the other’s words, ready to make good on them.

“Nah. Just an opportunist.” Those were the last coherent words Peco would speak for a while because Zack didn’t need to be told something twice. He’d do what was asked of him.

The bedframe was creaking softly with every move, every thrust that pushed Peco deeper into the mattress but the noise was drowned out by Peco’s voice. That was all that Zack heard, Peco moaning, gasping, panting - changing in pitch depending on how Zack moved inside of him and Zack’s own quieter and lower echoes.

Their pace was gradually accelerating, Zack sped up whenever he noticed that Peco was getting too ‘comfortable’ and thus about ready to whine and ask for more. He’d learned how to read the subtle signs long ago. So he beat the other to the punch.

Then he changed the angle and Peco dissolved into a writhing and moaning mess.

It didn’t take him long like that to get closer to his climax. When he did, he wrapped his fingers back around his cock to jerk himself off while Zack thrust into him.

A few minutes later, Zack wasn’t sure what he felt first but maybe it was the combination of feeling something hot splatter onto his skin and the heat around his cock tightening that drove him over the edge as well, following Peco into that ocean of bliss that swallowed you up once you reached your climax.

Once he was coherent again, he felt Peco tugging at him and he leaned up for a few lazy, sloppy kisses as both of them rode out their orgasms.

“As usual, you leave nothing to be desired.” Peco smiled, cupping Zack’s cheek.

“Well, thank you.” Zack chuckled.

“You were a tough nut to crack but I guess I eventually managed to figure things out.” Peco grinned and kissed Zack again. “Totally worth it.”

Instead of replying, Zack initiated the next kiss and held Peco close for a while before he got up to get himself and his partner cleaned up again, so they could take a nap. Peco was still sick after all and Zack wouldn’t have it if something like this kept Peco away from the team (and thus him) longer. He wanted Peco to be by his side.


	15. Kaito/Takatora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> am requested "Kaito/Takatora, hardcore bondage"
> 
> I tried to go with an image of "kinbaku", the traditional Japanese kind of bondage... for the lack of any other ideas when it comes to this kink. I am afraid I am at a bit of a loss when it comes to that ._. I apologize.

The vine slapped Takatora’s back roughly and he let out a grunt of pain, unable to be any more vocal due to a bunch of leaves in his mouth.

“I owe you for that one time in the forest. I guess I also owe you for what your family’s company did to Zawame.” Kaito reverted back to his human form from his Overlord one. “I heard you strongly believe in Noblesse Oblige. So it will be your duty to receive this payback. With your body.”

At a motion of Kaito’s hand, more fines shot forward and wrapped themselves around Takatora’s naked body, forming an artistic and intricate web.

It must have been hours already. Hours of slow torture. But it hadn’t been up until now that it had taken on a sexual undertone. The other was moving on to the next step it seemed.

Takatora felt his legs being lifted up as he was forced into an open and vulnerable position. Meanwhile his arms and hands were forced back behind him and bound tightly. He made a few soft sounds of discomfort - his limbs not being used to being in these positions - but then his sounds changed slightly in pitch when a thinner vine wrapped itself around his cock and sack and squeezed them.

A soft grunt was all Takatora made in response and his eyes flew over to where Kaito was standing and eying his handiwork.


	16. Kaito/various

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> am requested Kaito, non-con
> 
> I had a bit of difficulty writing this so this is as much as you will get ._.  
> sorry

Kaito had lost count of how many people had had their way with him. The pain had also faded into less than a dull throb, it no longer registered in his mind.

He didn’t hate whoever was doing this to him, though. He only hated himself. He hated himself for being weak. Too weak. He had to become stronger and stronger still. He swore to himself that he would become stronger than anyone.

And then he would challenge these people and make them taste defeat at his hands.

Victory would be sweet then.


	17. Kaito/Kouta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by am  
> Prompt: "Kaito/Kouta - Seduction"
> 
> Sorry this took forever!

People said that power was a strong aphrodisiac. Kaito certainly was drawn to it.

“Do you want me, Kaito?”

“Are you trying to seduce me, Katsuraba Kouta?”

“What if I was?”

Kaito was also drawn to the existence that was Katsuraba Kouta. Maybe because right now, the other was one of the people who held power.

“Then I would say I’m interested but not interested enough yet. So try harder.”

“Demanding. I like it.”

The other sure knew how to push all the right buttons with him. The kiss was a battle, a struggle for power and of course Kaito would be the one to emerge victorious.

Yes, power was a strong aphrodisiac. And it could seduce you into doing things that you might normally not do.


End file.
